Everywhere
by Chandii Kou-sama
Summary: Yet another Michi! Mimi dedicates a song to Taichi at one of Yamato's concerts. She's moving to America, and Taichi hasn't told her how he feels.
1. Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or this song. The song is [c] Michelle Branch. It's from Mimi's pov, and I'll write more depending on the reviews.   
  


**" Everywhere. "**

  
  
  
  
I really owe Yamato for letting me open up for his band at the concert … I'm nervous. I'll admit that. I was pacing back - stage, fixing my honey colored hair every five minutes, mahogany hues peeking out behind the curtain every ten minutes. I was going to sing this song for Taichi - and there he was in the first row with everyone else. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I had picked out my cutest outfit I probably owned - a white tank top with ' PRINCESS ' written across in light rosequartz rime stones with my darker quartz colored leather pants, and then my white sandals to match. My hair was in a low ponytail, with pink glitter in every strand. Yamato came up behind me, causing me to jump before I looked up to the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Ready, Mimi-chan?" He smirked, patting me on the back.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be …" I muttered, taking another deep breath. He smiled, giving me a light hug in reassurance, before he stepped onto the stage, about to introduce me.  
  
'This is it Mimi, this is it … ' I thought, taking another deep breath as I clutched the side of the curtain.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to, Mimi Tachikawa!" I heard Yamato say, grinning towards Taichi, who's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I walked on stage.  
  
"Arigato. This song's dedicated to … Taichi Yagami." I smiled helplessly at Taichi, who was blinking, eyeing the two that sat next to him - Daisuke and Hikari. The music started.  
  
_Turn it inside so I can see.   
The part of you that's drifting over me.   
And when I wake you're, never there.   
But when I sleep you're everywhere.   
You're everywhere._  
  
I was staring at Taichi, then the audience, then Taichi once and a while as I sang.  
  
_Just tell me how I got this far.   
Just tell me why you're hear and who you are.   
Cause every time I look you're never there.   
And every time I sleep you're always there. _  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me.   
And when I close my eyes, it's you I see.   
You're every thing I know that makes me believe.   
I'm not alone.   
I'm not alone. _  
  
I smirked, seeing Taichi bright red as he was smiling at me dumbfounded.  
  
_I recognize the way you make me feel.   
It's hard to think that you might not be real.   
I sense it now; the water's getting deep.   
I try to wash the pain away from me.   
Away from me.._  
  
_'Cause you're everywhere to me.   
And when I close my eyes, it's you I see.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe.   
I'm not alone, woah ohoh.   
I'm not alone._  
  
_And when I touch your hand, it's then I understand.   
The beauty that's within, it's now that we begin.   
You always light my way.   
I hope there never comes a day.   
No matter where I go, I always feel you so._  
_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me.   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe.   
I'm not alone …   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me.   
And when I catch my breath, it's you I breathe.   
You're everything I know that makes me believe.   
I'm not alone.._  
  
_You're in every one I see.   
So tell me .. do you see me?  
  
_I finished, the crowd was yelling and cheering, most of it was from my friends that were in the front row - Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Ken, Sora, Jyou, Koushiro, and Taichi. Taichi was grinning widely, his cheeks a bright pink color. I smiled, bowing as I blushed as well; walking off the stage proudly.  
  
If that didn't get Yagami Taichi's attention, I don't know what will.   
  
  
  
  



	2. All You Wanted

Disclaimer: Yet again, don't own Digimon. Or the song. "All You Wanted" is [c] Michelle Branch.

**All You Wanted.**

****

****

_I wanted, to be like you._

_I wanted everything._

_So I tried, to be like you._

_And I got swept away.._

I sighed, putting my hands behind my head as I walked down the halls of Odabia High. It was one the last days of school - since I'd be moving to America soon. And one of the last days of school there; it was raining. It seemed to me like it had been raining since I found out she had to move back. The only plus was that, I think, Taichi had finally got the hint that I liked him. Loved him. Since at Yamato's concert, I sang and dedicated a song to him. But I haven't talked to him since. Why? I don't know. Scared, I guess. Embrassed. That was Takeru's and Yamato's explanation for it, anyway. 

       "Mimi-chan!" I turned around, smiling a little as Sora ran up to me. 

       "Hey, Sora-chan." 

       "Where are you going?" Sora blinked, as the two of us started to walk together down the hall.

       "Uh.. to find Taichi?"

       ".. I wouldn't do that, if I was you."

       "Why not?" I blinked, looking from her my of the hall to my friend.

       "Because I just saw him and Daisuke outside. Flirting. With a bunch of girls."

_I didn't know that, it was so cold_

_And, you needed someone to show you the way._

_So I took your hand and, we figured out that_

_When the tide comes I'd take you away.._

       "Dai, c'mon." Taichi whispered to me, pulling on my sleeve. He had one of the cheerleaders clinging onto his arm. 

       I laughed a bit at the attention I was getting from the girls, then looked up at him. "Why in the WORLD do you want to leave NOW?!" I whispered back.

       "Because if Mimi sees me out here, she'll get the wrong idea."

       "She probably already does."

       "Why's that?"

       "Because she's coming over here."

I shook my head as Taichi's eyes went wide, turning around to see Mimi walking over towards us. And boy, did she looked pissed. I nudged Taichi foward, ignoring all the girls who were now trying to talk to me and get my attention. He walked over to Mimi, rubbing the back of his head.

       "Mimi, I.."

       "Don't EVEN try and apologize, Yagami!" She hissed, glaring at him. She was crying. Mimi, out of all people, was crying. Over Taichi. I couldn't tell if it was because it was raining and she was soaked, or if she was really crying, but.. 

       "It's not what you think..!" Taichi started, obviously getting annoyed.

       "Oh really? Then explain to me why the HELL you're surrounded by girls, having the time of your frikkin life? Well?! Guess you can't, can you?" She rubbed her eyes, sniffling. "You know, I thought you were different, Taichi. I went out there and expressed my feelings to you, infront of the ENTIRE school..! And you don't even talk to me afterwards! I don't want anything to do with you, Taichi Yagami!" She pushed Taichi away from him, and ran off.

       "DAMNIT!" Taichi screamed, kicking the grass infront of him and walking off. 

I sighed. I felt bad for him, I really did. But then again, I was kinda happy. I'd had a crush on Mimi for a while now. I didn't want to tell Taichi, because Mimi obviously had feelings for him, so I kept it quiet. Besides, everyone still thinks I like Hikari. And I do! Except, I'm starting to get the drift she doesn't want anything to do with me. She loves stupid Takeru. 

       Guess I can't win, huh?

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted, was somebody who cares._

Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit! Why am I so stupid? I knew I should have talked to her. I knew I should told her how I felt. I'm scared too. Me, Taichi Yagami, afraid to talk to a GIRL! Who likes me! Maybe it's because last time I did that, Sora ended up dating Yamato. I recovered over that, but I don't think I could recover over something like that again. Mimi was going to America. I didn't want her to go, and I didn't know how to tell her that. So I just pushed her away. Didn't talk to her. And now, that had slapped me in the face.

I sighed, slipping the key through the keyhole to the apartment and walked in, throwing my soaking wet coat on the couch. Hikari blinked, looking up from the TV and arched a brow at me.

       "You're soaked."

       "Thank you, Captian Obvious."

       "Daisuke called. He told me to tell you that Mimi's moving to America earlier. This'll be here last night here." she frowned, waiting for my reaction.

       "Damnit!" I punched the wall, sighing. 

She's leaving. She's leaving because of me. I can't let that happen. Not because of me. 

       I grabbed my jacket, putting it back on. "Where are you going?" Hikari questioned, arching an eyebrow at me.

       "To Mimi's."

       "Good luck, Oniichan." She smiled sadly at me.

       "Arigato. I'm gonna need it." I pulled on my tennis shoes, and ran out the door.

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me._

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on._

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see - _

_Where you go when your gone.. _

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

       "Mimi, come on. You called me over here to help you lug your stuff to the airport?" I groaned, leaning againest the door of Mimi's room.

       "Yep. Takeru and Daisuke are coming over to help, too." 

       "Why didn't you call Taichi?"

       "Taichi who?"

I blinked. Something obviously happened and I had no clue what it was. The Mimi I talked to before school let out was completly inlove with Taichi, who was my best friend. I helped her get the courage to open up for us at one of our concerts. And she sang for him. 

       "Mimi, what.."

       "I don't want to talk about it, Yamato." 

       Door bell. "I'll get it, Mimi. It's probably Takeru and Daisuke." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You'll be okay, kid."

       "Arigato, Yama-kun."

       "No problem." I grinned at her, ruffling her hair before walking down the stairs of her house. I streched my arms, opening the door with an arched eyebrow.

       It was Taichi. Soaking wet. 

       "What are YOU doing here, Ishida?" He blinked, looking at me with a shocked look.

       "Helping Mimi pack. What the hell did you do to make her so upset?" I blinked, eyeing him. "She doesn't even want to tell me what happened."

       "I didn't do anything! Daisuke was talking to these girls and I was with him, and.."

       "You're stupid, Yagami."

       He glared at me. I continued talking, "You know Mimi likes you! And you go and flirt with other girls? Kami, how dense can you be! She loves YOU, Taichi. She wants to be with YOU. Not someone else. Do you realize that?"

       "Hai, demo.." He sighed, frowning.

       "Demo nothing. You screwed up."

       "Yamato! What's taking you so long with getting Dai and Ta.." I turned around to see Mimi walking down the stairs. She stopped, eyeing Taichi as her eyes started to water a bit. 

       "Mimi! I wanted too .."

       "Apologize?" She rolled her eyes, smiling sadly. "Yeah, right. So when I move, you can have a cleared conscience about it all, right Taichi? Give me a break."

       "That's not what I .."

       "I don't care! I don't want to see you again, Taichi." She started crying, running up the stairs. I shook my head, looking back to Taichi.

       "Try going to the airport tomorrow. She's leaving at 7:15." 

       ".. Arigato, Yamato."

       "Hey, no problem. Just don't screw up this time." I patted his shoulder, smiling weakly.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares._

_If you need me, you'll know I'll be there._

_Oh, yeah.._

_If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_( I can take you away .. )_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

I sighed, sitting at the window seat and staring out at the rain. Blinking, I watched Taichi walk down the walk-way of my house. He looked sad. I sniffled a bit, continuing to watch him. He turned around, looking up to my window and smiled sadly. I pulled the curtains over, not wanting to see his face.

       The sooner I left Odaiba, the better.

_Please can you tell me,_

_So I can finally see._

_Where you go when you're gone.. _


	3. Goodbye to You

Disclaimer: Once again, Digimon is not mine. "Goodbye to You" is Michelle Branch's. Got it? Ok. 

**Goodbye to You.**

_Of all the things I believed in.._

_I just want to get it over with._

_Tears form behind my eyes,_

_But I do not cry._

_Counting the days that pass me by.._

I sighed. I left Mimi's .. I don't know, 2 hours ago. I just started walking home as slowly as possible. Screw the fact it was raining, and I was pretty soaked and tired by now. I couldn't take my mind off her. The words 'I don't want to see you again, Taichi.' were rining throughout my mind. Did she mean that..? No, of course not. This is Mimi we're talking about. She told me that before, in the Digitial World. She didn't mean it, though. I know she didn't mean it this time.

       "Yamato said she'll be leaving at 7:15.." I mummered to myself, grinning a bit. 

I'm not gonna let her leave so easily. I'm gonna tell her how I feel. And atleast, not screw up this time. Hikari'll know what to give her, as a going away present. I started to run home, as fast as I could. 

_I've been searching deep down in my soul._

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old._

_It feels like I'm starting, all over again._

_The last three years were just pretend.._

_And I said.. _

_Goodbye to you.._

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to.._

       "There! All packed." Daisuke smiled happily.

       "I really wish you didn't have to go, Mimi.." Takeru frowned, sitting down on the bed next to her. 

       "I know you don't." I smiled weakly, hugging him. "But I'll come to visit! There's always winter breaks, spring break, summer vacations.."

       "Promise you won't forget about us?"

       "Takeru, yamete! You're acting like she'll be gone forever." Daisuke yelled. I looked up at him, blinking. He looked so.. sad. 

       "You haven't known her as long as I have." Takeru muttered, glaring at him.

       "Yeah, well.. it doesn't mean I'm not gonna miss her as much as you are!" Daisuke glared back.

       "Ne, ne!" I laughed nervously, looking to both of them. "It's no big deal, you two! I'll e-mail you guys, call, write.." I smiled weakly.

       "She'll be back." Yamato winked at me, "Taichi'll make sure of it."

       "Why are you so certain that I care about that baka?" I glanced at Yamato.

       "Because you love him. And he loves you."

       "Yeah, right."

       The room went quiet. I jumped up, putting on a fake smile. "How about I make you guys some dinner, ne? It's the least I could do, for helping me pack."

       "Alright! Food!" Daisuke beamed.

       "Need any help, Mimi-san?" Takeru smiled now as well.

       "Iie! I can cook by myself. You guys can watch TV up here or something." I got up, running down the stairs.

Yamato makes me so angry sometimes. He's so certain of everything! Yeah, I love Taichi. But he loves me? I doubt it. Shaking my head, I looked through the fridge for something to eat. Yatta! We had left over rice left. I could heat that up, and .. hmm.. damn. I don't know, maybe I should just order pizza. Or..

       "Mimi-san?" I looked up, shutting the fridge and turned around. Daisuke was standing there.

       "Hai, Dai-kun?" I arched an eyebrow. He looked nervous.

       "I really don't want you to go.."

       I smiled a bit. "I know. Demo, I'll e-mail you like I said. Plus, I'll come visit! Baka Taichi can't keep me away from the rest of you." I winked at him, his cheeks turning a bright pink color.

       Wait, is he .. blushing? And what did he have behind his back?

       "Y-yeah.. well, here. I got you something." He held out a small pink bear that had a note attached to it. I smiled, taking it and giving him a hug.

       "Arigato! It's kawaii." I kissed his cheek, which had turned bright red. "Now, I'm gonna order some pizza instead. Tell Takeru and Yamato that I'll just get pepperoni, ne?"

       He nodded, running up the stairs. I set the bear down, opening the envelope. I eyed the piece of paper inside, reading it.

'Dear Mimi-san,

       I wish you didn't love Taichi so much. I love you. I hope you do come back from America and visit. It's not gonna be the same without you here.

Love,

Dai.'

_I still get lost in your eyes._

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you._

_Closing my eyes, and you chase the thoughts away._

_To a place where I am blinded by the light._

_But it's not right.._

_Goodbye to you._

_Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to.._

       "This is gonna be harder than I thought.." Mimi mummbled, leaning her head on my shoulder. Everyone had gotten up early, to say goodbye to her. And everyone -- I mean everyone -- was there. Miyako, Iori, Ken, Yamato, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, Jyou, Koushiro and me. I didn't know where Taichi was, though.. Wonder where he is. Yamato said he'd be here.

       I smiled weakly at Mimi, hugging her. "Yeah, but you said you'd come back, right?" 

       "Uh huh.."

       "Say, Hikari-chan.." Sora blinked, poking her. "Where's Taichi?"

       "I don't know. I was getting ready to come here and he was gone already.." Hikari yawned a bit. 

       "Taichi, up EARLY? Geez." Jyou snickered, "Must have been important."

       "What else could important?" I muttered.

       "What time is it..?" Mimi poked Koushiro, who looked down at his watch.

       "6:55." 

       "You think Taichi's gonna show up, Mimi-san?" Miyako smiled a little at her.

       "I doubt it." Mimi said sadly.

       "Well, he better. Or he's gonna get a good ass kicking from me." Yamato said flatly. "The baka told me he'd be here." 

       We all went silent. 

       "What time is it now?" Iori asked, yawning a bit himself.

       "7:10."

       "Maaan! I don't wanna leaveeee.." Mimi whined.

       "And I don't want you too." We all blinked, turning around. 

       There was Taichi, standing there with roses.

_And it hurts to want everything,_

_And nothing at the same time. _

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine.._

_I want you._

_But I'm not giving in this time._

       I blinked, getting up from my spot next to Daisuke and walking over to Taichi. I could feel the other's watching me. I crossed my arms, frowning. "You have five minutes to explain yourself."

       He grinned at me. Damn! I hate when he does that. "It won't take me that long to explain, anyway."

       "Then explain, Yagami."

       "I love you, Mimi Tachikawa."

       I froze. "T-taichi.. I.."

       He just smiled at me, leaning foward and kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We both pulled away after a while, blushing.

       "I love you too." I mummered, smiling weakly at him.

       "Flight 108 - Odaiba to New York City, now loading!"

       I sighed. "That's my flight."

       Sora, Hikari, and Miyako all ran up and cried, hugging me. I sniffled, hugging back. After the long hug, I hugged Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Jyou, Koushiro and Ken. I looked to Taichi, who smiled sadly at me. 

       "I guess this is it, ne?"

       "No." I smirked, kissing his cheek. He blushed. "I'll come back and visit."

       "You better." He grinned, hugging me. 

_Goodbye to you._

_Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to.._

_Goodbye to you._

_Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved._

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to.._

       I smiled sadly, watching her walk to the gate. Everyone was yelling how much they'd miss her, how much we loved her, and how much they wanted her to stay. She turned around, waving and smiling. She had tears in her eyes. But hey, she had the roses I got her. And apparently a bear Daisuke gave to her.. note to self; must have a talk with that boy.

       We all stayed there til her plane left. I sighed, putting my hand againest the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked, looking over to Yamato.

       "You did good, Yamagi."

       "Thanks, Ishida."

       "She'll be back, you know."

       "I know."

       "You atleast gonna remember to ask her out this time?" Yamato grinned, nudging me.

       "..Shut up." I laughed, pushing him playfully.

       I love you, Mimi. 

_And when the stars fall,_

_I will lie awake._

_You're my shooting star.._

**The End.**


End file.
